


Всепоглощающее пламя

by Dakira



Series: 5V2D [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5V2D, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Demons, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Kink, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Time Travel, Twincest, World Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Дерево Клипот уничтожено. Вергилий в одиночку уходит в Ад и встречает там того, от кого все это время сбегал.





	Всепоглощающее пламя

Отстреляв последние патроны, принесенные им из мира людей, Данте выбросил пустые обоймы и убрал пистолеты обратно в кобуру. Он все еще мог сражаться мечом или даже голыми руками — демоническая сила и адреналин бурлили в его крови, — однако в ближайшее время он не собирался вступать в бой. Немного отдыха никому не повредит, верно?

Аргосакс пал и рассыпался серо-рыжим пеплом по безжизненной, покрытой трещинами земле Ада, и его приспешники разбежались кто куда, опасаясь невероятной силы сына Спарды. Едва убрав меч за спину, Данте тут же снова схватился за рукоять, услышав редкие сухие хлопки.

— Прекрасное зрелище, — поблагодарил его неожиданный наблюдатель и положил руку на собственный меч — такой же вычурный, как и остальной костюм. — Но, честно говоря, я не ожидал встретить здесь... _тебя._

Данте помнил только одного человека, страстно любившего вещи синего оттенка и виртуозно владевшего демонической катаной. Пусть его лицо и казалось изможденным и тронутым бесчисленными страданиями, Данте не мог забыть эти тонкие черты, внимательный прищур глаз и серебряные пряди, зачесанные на лоб в попытке избавиться от малейшего сходства с братом.

— Вергилий?

Вергилий кивнул и все так же сухо рассмеялся, прекрасно видя замешательство и недоумение Данте.

— Хочешь спросить, почему я не умер? — с нотками отвращения _(к себе или все-таки к Данте?)_ спросил он. — Полагаю, в этом времени тебя должен интересовать именно этот вопрос.

Данте, взволнованный внезапной встречей, пропустил мимо ушей странный намек, отпустил рукоять Мятежника и опустил руки. В груди все горело, и дышать было практически больно.

— Я ждал тебя, — сдавленно ответил Данте, до хруста сжимая кулаки. Боль отрезвляла совсем немного, и серое небо Ада опасно кренилось к горизонту, вот-вот грозя рухнуть. — Ждал столько лет. Надеялся, что ты позволишь стать к тебе хоть немного ближе.

— Ближе, чем на длину клинка? — вздохнул Вергилий и без сил опустился на ближайший камень, будто из него в один момент вытащили стержень.

Данте прикрыл глаза на пару секунд — эмоциональный приступ накрыл его слишком внезапно, дыхание перехватило, и сердце отвратительно сильно билось о клетку ребер, заставляя чувствовать себя таким... _человечным._ Чувствовал ли Вергилий то же самое, или боль иного толка выворачивала его изнутри?

— Гораздо ближе, — наконец произнес Данте и сделал шаг вперед. — Можно?

Взяв лицо Вергилия в свои ладони, он коснулся губами его сухих пыльных губ. Никакого вкуса, никакого _правильного_ отклика внутри от этого поцелуя — лишь пожар, острая огненная плеть, высекающая на внутренностях чужое и в то же время столь родное имя.

— Данте, — Вергилий ронял звуки его имени так, что внутри все завязывалось в тугой жаркий узел. — Данте.

Данте жадно хватал ртом воздух, цепляясь пальцами за плечи Вергилия, сминая плотную узорчатую ткань плаща.

— Вергилий... Я так сильно ненавидел тебя тогда, после боя на Темен-ни-гру. Ненавидел твое упрямство и желание сделать все по-своему. Ненавидел так сильно, что даже думал: возможно, мне стоит прыгнуть вслед за тобой? Отчаянный и безумный поступок — худший из возможных, и, наверное, сейчас я даже рад, что не сделал этого.

Вергилий утянул Данте следом за собой на холодный жесткий камень, вжался лицом в его шею, пытаясь сохранить в памяти тепло кожи, горький запах крови и пота, звук каждого рваного вздоха на грани слышимости. Он хотел обнять Данте так крепко, чтобы треснули ребра; чтобы сплавиться с ним в единое целое и больше никогда не находиться порознь.

— Данте.

— Ненавижу тебя, — прошептал Данте и закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон, жалкий крик отчаяния и облегчения. — Ненавидь меня тоже, ладно? Так мне будет проще.

Вергилий прикусил тонкую кожу около кадыка, очертил языком моментально зажившую рану, собрав пару капель солоноватой крови. Провел руками по напряженным плечам, коснулся через куртку ребер, крепко сжал упругие бедра, вслушиваясь в судорожное «ах» и «пожалуйста, Вергилий».

Данте выгибался в его руках, податливой глиной плавился под прикосновениями, возвращал сторицей неловкую ласку — их любовь была странной и страшной, такая не должна существовать в этом мире. Ни в одном из миров, ни в одном из времен, ни в одном из страждущих сердец.

— Ненавидь меня, Вергилий. Ненавидь и люби так, как никогда не любил, — попросил Данте, чувствуя руки Вергилия на своем члене и своей обнаженной коже. В голове все путалось, и огонь почти превратил его в пепел — и если это его предсмертное желание... то пусть. Пусть будет так.

Пусть его убьет именно Вергилий.


End file.
